


Morning Routine

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham - Fandom, oswald cobblepot - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: This is a purely plot less piece. The reader is distracted by watching Oswald ready himself for his day.





	

Rolling over in the large bed, a deep sigh left your lips as your hand felt nothing but the cool sheets. Oswald had apparently been up for quite a while. Crawling from under the heavy down comforter you quietly padded to the bathroom. Oswald stood at the vanity, his white shirt unbuttoned, his skin a soft shade of pink from his bath. You just stood watching him for a moment. Drinking in the beauty that he couldn't see. You adored his profile. His long lashes, and even the nose he hated so much.   
"You know, it's rude to stare, pet," he smiled, turning his gaze towards you.   
"Seems I said those same words to you last night," you purred, breezing into the bathroom. Stepping between him and the vanity, you lifted yourself up to sit between him and the mirror. Grinning, you wrapped your legs around him pulling him close.   
"Love, I have work to do today," Oswald protested.   
"And I'm not going to stop you from that," you replied, fingertips ghosting over his collarbone.   
"You are doing a good job of distracting me from it," he growled, desire burning in his eyes.   
"Then I suppose I should help you finish getting ready. I wouldn't want to keep you from your business." Reaching back onto the counter, you grabbed the liquid eyeliner. Gently cradling his cheek, looking into his eyes as you began to line the bottom lid. Being in such close proximity to him always made your heart pound wildly, but his eyes boring into your's with such intensity left you lightheaded. Biting your lip, you tried to concentrate as you moved to the other eye, but you just stared. Unable to look away or move as you studied the ocean swept features of his eyes.   
It seemed like an eternity, but you were pulled from your thoughts by Oswald's voice. "Pet, I've been saying your name for the past little bit. You look as though you were in some sort of trance," he smiled as you finally blinked.   
Swallowing hard, you blush. "I suppose I was. Your eyes, Oswald," you stated, trying to find the words. "I've never seen anything more beautiful than your eyes. They remind me of the ocean. Not blue, not green, but some combination of the two. Almost the color of the ocean when a storm sweeps in."   
He can only stare at you in response. No one has ever described him in that manner before. No one has ever seen him as you do. Reaching for the eyeliner in your hand, he plucks it from you, placing it back on the counter. In this moment all of his responsibilities are tossed aside. They are trivial compared to you.   
You're still staring into his eyes as he reaches up to cup your face, his lips finding your's. The kiss is loaded with such passion and ferocity that it steals your breath. Your legs tighten around his waist, and you find your fingers tangling in his hair. His lips are so insistent upon your's, as though he's trying to devour you. He may not be able to verbalize it, but you know your words have unlocked something deep in him.   
Oswald pulls back from your lips, his breath panting out of him as he just stares. "What ... how do you see me? How do you find me attractive? I ... I don't understand you, pet. You could have any man. Any one you desire, yet you have picked me. I ... I keep expecting it all to be a joke," his voice broke on the last words, his forehead pressing against your's.   
Biting your lip, your heart breaks for this man. You feel his pain as though it is your own. It's always been like that with him. From the moment you met. How could you explain it to him? To make him see himself the way you did. For a man who carried himself with such bravado when he was in public you knew there was no self confidence there. He'd spent his whole life being torn down by everyone around him, other than his mum. Taking a deep breath, your hand slides into his open shirt, your palm pressing against the thudding of his heart. "Oswald, I was drawn to you the moment I met you. Like a moth to a flame," you start, making sure you hold his eye contact. "It wasn't the power, it wasn't any of the trappings of your position. It was you. Just you. What was in here," your fingers danced against his chest. "Most people don't see it. They don't see what I see in you. Part of me is grateful for that. That way I don't have to share you. But you have a capacity to love," you watch as he shakes his head, opening his mouth to disagree.   
"You're blind," he whispers. "I'm a murderer. A monster."   
"But that's not what you are to me. That's now how you treat me. You are so kind, so gentle, with me. You treat me as though I am the rarest jewel. Your most prized possession. When you are shown love, you give it back ten fold." You try your best to use your words to convince him. To make him see that you do love him. That you always will. "I love you with every ounce of myself, Oswald. It's not a joke. It's not some ploy. There is no plot. I just want to be your's."   
His lips were on your's once more before you could even respond. The urgency was still there, but there was also a tenderness. There was a growing desire in your own body as your hands, still inside his shirt, slipped around to his back, holding him tightly against you.   
"You are mine, pet. You will always be mine," he growled. "Say it."   
"I'm your's. Always your's Oswald. I swear it."   
With a low growl, his lips were on your's once more. But this time there was a deeper hunger, a need that bubbled to the surface. Hastily your nightgown was pushed further up your thighs, his hands rough and needy. "Say it again," he commanded, his eyes locked onto your's.   
"I'm your's Oswald. I belong to you, " you reply. "Please, I ... please," you found yourself almost begging. "I need you Oswald."   
Fumbling with his trousers, you sighed in satisfaction as you heard the zipper slide down. You were positively aching with arousal at this point, and you needed him to claim you. With no warning he pressed himself into you, slamming himself all the way to the hilt. One hand gripped your hip, the other came up to your throat. The pressure wasn't enough to cause pain or distress, just enough to let you know he was in charge. The pace was brutal and you loved it. You loved that he claimed you this way. Your body sang for his as you tried to meet his movements.   
"You will always be mine. You can't ever leave. Promise me," he grunted. "Promise me that you'll stay by my side, pet."   
Your nails dug softly into his back as you nodded, the pleasure storming your veins making it impossible to speak. Impossible to breathe. "Say it! I need to hear you say it," he shouted, his pace being faster.   
"I'll .. I'll never leave. I swear," you whined, feeling the unmistakable pleasure mounting in your abdomen. "Oh .. oh god, Os ... Oswald."   
All you could do was hold on. His body was pressed so tightly to your's, his length stretching and filling you repeatedly. "Let go for me, pet," he leaned down, almost purring in your ear. "I want to feel you clenching around me. I know you're close."   
The whispered words in your ear, and the way he moved was more than you could take. His name slipped from your lips in a long keening moan as you clenched tightly around him. Your body trembled and yet he continued thrusting. "Remember who makes you feel this way. Remember who can always make your body feel like this," his tone of voice was low and commanding. This confidence you heard from him made you shiver, it made you tremble almost as much as the orgasm did.   
"Please, Oswald, please let me feel you. Cum, please," you groaned, rocking harder against him. At your words, his hand left your throat to join the other at your hip. Pulling you closer to the edge of the vanity he moved harder, slamming into you as the items on the counter rattled and shook.   
His eyes flew open as he leaned down, his teeth sinking into the skin of your shoulder as he shook. You felt him as he twitched and came deep inside of you. The moment he came, his eyes locked onto your's and you felt such fierce emotion flood through you. You knew in that moment that your words were true. That you would never leave his side.   
Once the moment had passed and you both regained your breath, he slowly pulled out, leaning down to kiss you sweetly. "Pet, you will never cease to amaze me. Now I really do need to get ready for work."   
With a soft laugh, you lean forward and kiss the tip of his nose. "I'll leave you to it then, Oswald. Do try to make it home for dinner, please. I'll make it worth your while," you smile, slipping down from the vanity.


End file.
